1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in improvements introduced into an automatic machine for sterilization and aseptic packing of pasteurized meat products such as a piece of ham or shoulder meat which have previously sustained deboning, injecting of additives and/or various ingredients, tenderizing, massaging, curing and pasteurizing, said latter stage comprising the boiling of the piece inside a vessel with the interposition of an open or closed protecting or wrapping means till having reached a temperature at the thermal centre of the meat piece of 65.degree. to 75.degree. C. and during a period of time sufficient for a proper pasteurization of the product which guarantees heating effects (F value 10.degree. C.-70.degree. C.) over 30 measured at the thermal centre of the piece, finally removing the pasteurized meat piece from its wrapping means in order to dispose of the exuded fluids and to condition the outer surface of the product or meat piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These improvements are more in particular applied to a machine like the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,216 being herein included by reference, said machine providing a sterilization of the surface layer or stratum of the stripped meat pieces after said treatment and before their final packing, said sterilization being obtained by submitting them to a high temperature thermal shock during a very short time interval as per a HTST technique (High Temperature Short Time) operating under conditions of ambient temperature in direct contact with the surface of the meat piece generally higher than 150.degree. C. and with a treatment time per piece of less than 15 seconds, thereupon proceeding to an immediate repacking of the product under aseptic conditions.